


Cloture

by 94worms



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Reunion Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94worms/pseuds/94worms
Summary: This is a short, shitty one shot about Valerius and Lucio fucking at the masquerade after he becomes alive again.  Leave me alone





	Cloture

Copied and pasted directly from where I wrote this in a discord server:

>We all agree that the Consul is hung

>Lucio finally gets out of ghost form, gets a body, and after his showboating about being alive again, he takes the first opportunity he can to get Valerius alone and beg to be fucked

>"Honestly, Lucio,. I thought you'd have more decency. This is a public event, you know."  
"Val, I haven't fucked in 3 years and you ARE going to put your entire penis into my ass or you are FIRED."  
"We've been through this. You can't fire me even if you wanted to. Anyway, I wasn't going to refuse. I just wanted to remind you of your indecency before indulging you."

>"I'm usually in the mood for your teasing, Consul, but today I just REALLY need you to fuck me, c'mon, we gotta go now-!" He tugs on Val's arm to try and get him up the stairs.  
"Lucio, be patient, I want to enjoy the masquerade. Besides, you're acting like a petulant child. Come see me again in about an hour and we'll discuss it again."  
"WHTHSHHEH AN HOUR?"

>"Yes, an hour. I think it's very reasonable. You've waited this long, you can wait an hour."  
"NO I CANNOT!"  
"Keep your voice down." Valerius is trying really hard not to laugh and mildly succeeding.

>"As your SUPERIOR, I DEMAND that you go up the stairs and into my Chambers THIS INSTANT!!"  
"That place is a nightmare, Count. Full of ash. You're so worked up you can't think straight, have a drink and we'll speak again in an hour."  
"But-"  
"No complaints. Either you wait an hour or you get nothing from me."

>Lucio is appalled

>He actually stomps his stupid heeled boot on the ground like a 5 year old throwing a tantrum

>He's so fucking pissed and so fucking horny

>He's got a very obvious boner, he's tearing up a bit, and he looks absolutely ENRAGED. He just stands there. So Val leaves.

>Lucio has no idea what to do with himself in the hour he's left alone

>He paces around, does a couple shots, and generally seeths

>When the hour is up, he turns toward the staircase to see Valerius at the top, looking at him with a stupid smirk on his face. He quickly goes into a room. and Lucio BOOKS IT up those stairs and tries to get into the room

>Val locked it. Lucio knocks.  
"Who is it?"  
"You know DAMN well who it is , open this fucking door."

>He opens it a crack.  
"Oh, Lucio, how nice to see you. What can I do for you on this fine evening?"  
"OPEN THE DOOR!"

>"as you wish." Val opens the door and Lucio stumbles in, slamming the door behind him.  
"Val, this has gone on for too long, come on, just fuck me already!"  
"Woah, woah! Settle down there, Count. Take a seat."  
"I want you to-"  
"Take a fucking seat or you get NOTHING." Lucio sits down on the bed. "That's what I thought. You're a greedy bastard aren't you? You come back from the dead and immideatly come and beg for my cock? Really? Have you no shame?"

>"I-"  
"Don't even answer that, I know for a fact that you don't." He circles around and bends down to Lucios eye level. "And I fucking love it."

>He kisses him with so much passion, Lucio is so fuckin down and they're both so into it. Val is tearing at Lucios expensive clothes, taking them off of him as fast as they can

>Valerius doesn't even take off his own clothes, he forces Lucio down onto the matress, almost knocks the dresser over when he grabs a bottle of lube from the drawer and hands it to Lucio as he breaks the kiss,  
"You have 10 seconds to prepare your ass. You fucking bastard, staying dead for 3 years, god I hate you so much, how could you leave me alone with those royal clown squad you call a court!!"

>He pulls his pants down enough to take his dick out, pours some lube on it and by that point he can see Lucio is about to start talking again so he just goes for it, grabbing Lucios hips and shoving himself inside the count

>Essentially Val gives him a good time

>"Oh,, Val, thank fuck, harder,,"  
"Do you-nh,know what I put up with for 3 years?? I'm the only competent, h,haah, only competent court member by a long shot, I had to sit at a table with those fucking clowns, I had to listen to Vlastomil talk about worms for TWELVE HOURS bc Volta is too nice to vote to end a filibuster and we didn't have 60% vote to invoke cloture! What the FUCK is wrong with you, dying and leaving me alone!"

>That man is worked over so well by the end of it, he's so tired and so relaxed and everything feels so good. He's cum twice without any stimulation to his cock, Val is still inside him after brutally fucking him into the matress, god he's going to need a non disclosure agreement

>Once it's all done and Val has run out of things to complain about, he collapses on top of the Count, still inside him. He pulls out slowly and listens to the breathy moan Lucio makes when he does.  
"that... that was amazing, Val...."  
"I fucking missed you."


End file.
